Captive
by Zamuri
Summary: Sebastian Smyth is tired of Kurt having Blaine so he takes some rather drastic measure to make sure Blaine will be his. I OWN NOTHING! Rating Might go up, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Blaine slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I" Blaine asked aloud. 'Better get up and see.' Blaine thought and tried to get up but found he was restrained to the chair.

"Doesn't matter, babe." A young man said from behind Blaine.

That voice. It was so familiar. Blaine realized the owner and his heart rate picked up slightly.

"Se-Sebastian?" Blaine asked hoping it was a sociopathic criminal instead of the boy who was trying to break him and Kurt up.

"The one and only." Sebastian replied and moved in front of Blaine. If looks could kill, Sebastian would be a pile of ashes already. He looked down to see how badly he was tied up. Blaine wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was tied down with Dalton ties.

"Like the restraints? I thought it was kinda, ya know… kinky." Sebastian said with a wink. Blaine just wanted to vomit.

"Why did you kidnap me? This is really serious Sebastian." Blaine told the young man.

"Why? I think that's obvious. You, Blaine, are the hottest and sexiest creature I have ever come across, and, well, I just have to have you." Sebastian snickered and leaned in so he and Blaine were sharing the same air. "As to the serious part, I kinda have a serious crush on you, babe." The young criminal said and leaned in just so his lips were about to touch Blaine's.

"Sebastian!" Blaine shouted and turned his head. Sebastian was a little startled and moved his head back. "I have a boyfriend! I don't like you! Move on and let me go!" Blaine shouted. The nerve of Sebastian! Who does this? Just then, Sebastian's phone went off.

"Opps, almost forgot, school. I could always 'be sick'?" Sebastian smiled deviously and moved back toward Blaine. Blaine's heart rate started to sky rocket, just as he was about to shout some truly awful things at the man, Sebastian interrupted him.

"But I won't. I wanna make sure to get all my homework done because for all my teachers know, my family is taking me on vacation to Florida for a week." Sebastian said looking Blaine up and down licking his lips. "It'll be the best vacation of my life." The criminal winked and started to walk away. "Can't wait to see ya later, hot stuff, I got a lot planned for the two of us." With that he left.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" Blaine groaned aloud. He took this time to look around at his surroundings. The walls were made with solid concrete. There weren't any windows. The only light there was was a dull flickering light-bulb right above Blaine's head. 'Where the hell did Sebastian even find a place like this? It looks like it came right from a scary movie where everyone dies.' Blaine was convinced that there had to be some evil reality business going on that supplied murderers with locations like this.

"How are am I going to get myself out of this one?" Blaine said letting out a deep breath.

Kurt was worried. He hadn't seen Blaine all day, now it was nearly lunch time and no one knew where the missing warbler was.

"Kurt! Do you know where Blaine is? He and I were going to harmonize during lunch, look I already have his sheet music!" Rachel asked hold out the sheet music.

"I wish I knew." Kurt mumbled running his hand through his perfectly quaffed hair.

"I bet he's already in there warming up." Rachel said confidently rolling her eyes. She then set off to make her way to the choir room with Kurt following in pursuit.

When they reached the choir room it was empty. Kurt oddly wasn't surprised by this, he had a really bad feeling in his stomach that told him something was really wrong.

"I'll call his cell phone." Kurt said pulling out his phone and dialing Blaine's number. IT instantly went to voicemail. "Hey, honey, it's Kurt, when you get this message, call me back. Love you." With that, Kurt hung up.

"That's odd. He always answers when you call." Rachel said with a confused look on her face. "He's probably sick." Rachel added and left.

Kurt wasn't showing it, but he was really worried for Blaine. After school he was going to head right to Blaine's place.

Kurt hurried down the halls of Dalton Academy. He entered the choir room which was currently inhabited by the entire glee club.

"Hey, Kurt!" Wes and Nick said at the same time with smiles on their faces, but then soon started to disappear when they saw the worried look in Kurt's eyes. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you guys know where Blaine is, I can't find him anywhere." Kurt tried to stay calm but he was beginning to lose control.

"What do you mean? He hasn't been here. Yo, anyone see Blaine?" Wes shouted back to the rest of the Warblers. No one said a word. "Sorry, ma- hey!" Wes started to reply but Kurt just pushed through the Warbler's to stop in front of Sebastian.

"What did you do?" Kurt hissed at Sebastian.

"Me? Are you accusing me of something? I'll let you know, Hummel, that you are stepping on very unstable ground here." Sebastian dead-panned with dark eyes.

"I know you are a part of this. I know it. When I find out what you did, I will kill you." Kurt stated and walked out of the choir room and out of Dalton.

"I will find you, Blaine." Kurt whispered as a tear drop passed down his porcelain cheek.

"That stupid, gay-face!" Sebastian shouted as he walked into his secret chamber where Blaine was.

"Have a bad day?" Blain said with mock-sympathy. He hated Sebastian and he wanted nothing else to get under his skin. Too bad when Sebastian was upset all he wanted to do was get under Blaine's pants.

"Haha, wouldn't you like to know? Your boyfriend stopped by. He was such a baby." Sebastian said knowing it would irritate Blaine.

"Kurt? Where is he? He must be so worried! Oh no, my poor, baby!" Blaine said seeming to forget completely that Sebastian was in the room.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are now my boyfriend, babe. Sebastian said and laughed at the face he got from Blaine. "Baby, no matter what you somehow you always look super-hot… and sexy." Sebastian stated slowly moving toward a restrained Blaine.

"Sebastian, get away. Let me go." Blaine said through grinding teeth although it was not stopping Sebastian's advances.

"Come on, baby, one kiss. I'm so horny. You're lucky it's only one kiss right now, but if you refuse it can be a lot worse." Sebastian warned.

"I would never kiss you!" Blaine said venomously.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll get some more than a kiss." The criminal said as he started to unzip his pants.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Blaine asked his eyes wide.

"I'll give you one more chance, Blaine. Either a kiss, or… you know." Sebastian said bobbing his head in the southern direction.

"Are you serious?" Blaine shouted. He couldn't believe it. 'I really don't have a choice. I've seen movies where this has happened, when they refused, something worse would happen… but I don't want to hurt Kurt!' Blaine thought, 'But I think Kurt would much rather have me kiss Sebastian than give him a... a…' Blaine couldn't finish the thought.

"Fine. I'll… ki-… kiss you." Blaine gagged out.

"That's a good boy. Now no biting, spitting, or any tricks." Sebastian said and leaned in.

'It's Kurt. It's Kurt. It's Kurt It's Kurt!' Blaine chanted in his head when he felt Sebastian's lips on his. Blaine whimpered as Sebastian bit his lower lip, opening Blaine's mouth so he could just fit his tongue in.

To Sebastian, this was the greatest feeling in the world! Kissing Blaine wasn't what Sebastian imagined it would be, it was sooooo much better! He allowed his tongue to explore the unknown territory until they both needed to breathe. Sebastian pulled back and they both gulped in air that their lungs were craving.

Blaine was disgusted not only because it was Sebastian, but he actually slightly enjoyed it. Sebastian knew what he was doing.

"Oh, baby, that was soooo good." Sebastian moaned making Blaine want to throw up. "I don't know how long I can control myself. You're just so perfect." Sebastian said leering at Blaine causing Blaine to shiver involuntarily. "But, since you were a good boy, I guess I can control myself until my vacation in a few days, that is, **if **you behave." Sebastian stated looking directly into Blaine's eyes. "Is that clear?"

Blaine gulped, but knew that he had to be **good** so Sebastian wouldn't touch him for as long as possible. "Yes." Blaine spat out.

"You know, Blaine, as much as I love my name coming from that amazing mouth of yours, I think I would like it if you call… hmmm… I don't know… Master, perhaps?" Sebastian said with a devilish grin on his face.

Blaine was sure he was going to have damage to his esophagus because of how much vomit has been coming up recently. "No way-" Blaine started to shout but stopped as soon as Sebastian brought his hand to his pant zipper. "I mean yes." Blaine choked out.

"Yes, what?" Sebastian asked, loving the look in Blaine's eyes. His gorgeous hazel eyes that Sebastian loved so much.

"Yes… Master." Blaine whispered.

"What? I couldn't quite catch that." Sebastian said mockingly. He knew he was pushing Blaine's buttons, but he loved the way Blaine's face would get when he was angry. It was super sexy.

"YES, MASTER!" Blaine screamed at his "_Master_".

"Good boy." Sebastian said, patting Blaine on the head and walked out of the room.

***ZAMURI***

Hey, guys! I'm new to the Glee Fanfiction world. I always planned on writing one, but I've been working on my Teen Titan's stories, but they were taking too long and I was dying to write one about the love of my life, Blaine. So here, you go. More to come in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"He's 5'8", has black hair; curly if it hasn't been gelled down, hazel eyes!" Kurt said hysterically to the Police officer.

"How long has he been missing?" The officer asked. "I don't know, 24 hours? Just find him!" Kurt practically screamed at the man.

"Okay, sir, calm down. We'll find your friend." The Policeman reassured.  
"Thank you. Please hurry." Kurt called out as they drove away. He slowly trudged back into his house. His heart hurt so badly. He want's nothing more than to be wrapped in Blaine's strong arms and to be able to hear his heartbeat.

"Dad! What am I going to do? Blaine is my everything!" Kurt shouted and dug his wet face into his father's shirt.

"Kurt, don't worry. They will find him. He probably just needed some space or something." Burt said to try to comfort his obviously distraught son.

"I'm trying to think positively, but I can't!" Kurt shouted and started crying harder.

"I understand, but you need to stay strong for Blaine's sake." Burt said and looked his son in the eyes. "No matter what happens, you always have your family to be there for you." Burt said softly and they stayed in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Sebastian couldn't wait for school to be over. He had to get home to take care of Blaine, but he had to make a quick stop first.

"Blaine! Master's home!" Sebastian shouted down the stairs, making his way down to his captive. It's been 2 days since he kidnapped Blaine. It was surprisingly easy. While Blaine was asleep, he simply drugged his water and waited until Blaine drank the entire glass like he did every night. Sebastian's stalking had paid off. He had been keeping close tabs on him ever since decided to choose Kurt over him. There was no way; gay-face was going to have someone so obviously above him. Blaine needed someone on his own level, and that was Sebastian. When it seemed the drugs had taken affect, Sebastian took Blaine's spare key which he hid under the matt in front of his apartment, walked in, and took what was rightfully his.

Sebastian opened the door to where is most prized possession was being held. "Blaine, baby, I'm back. Plus I have a surprise!" Sebastian said as if he were talking to a little child. Blaine slowly turned his head toward the noise. His wrists were rubbed raw from trying to escape. He was well fed and watered three times a day.

"What do you want?" Blaine hissed tiredly. Blaine hadn't been getting much sleep due to the uncomfortable position he was in. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, but Sebastian still thought he looked absolutely stunning.

"Blainey, baby, is that any way to talk to your master? Apologize or else." Blaine was too sleep deprived to fight back. He yawned which was so adorable it made Sebastian want him more.

"Sorry, master." Blaine said tiredly, nearly falling asleep. Sebastian could tell he was trying to remain awake because he was in the room.

"I think it's about time we changed the scenery, don't you?" Sebastian asked and smiled when Blaine could only nod his head.

Sebastian then undid Blaine's bonds and brought him carried him. Yes, it was rather difficult, but Blaine was able to walk… partly. It took them a little while, but eventually, Sebastian and Blaine arrived at a doubled door. Sebastian opened it revealing a beautiful room. The bed was a King and sat at the center of the back wall. The blankets and everything was made of the finest silk. The covers were black and red. The walls were a brilliant steel color. Everything flowed perfectly. The crystal light fixtures were pristine. As gorgeous as the scene before them was, Blaine was much too tired to appreciate it. Sebastian carried the boy to the bed where he plopped down and fell asleep instantly. Sebastian went downstairs and grabbed a bag that he had gotten at the shop that he went to before coming home. He pulled our 4 chains. One for each one of Blaine's appendages. Sebastian put them on, stepped back, and admired his handiwork. Blaine looked absolutely stunning lying there. A light snore was escaping he parted lips that mad Sebastian chuckle to himself. He finally got what he wanted, and there was no way he was letting it go.

Kurt woke up in his bed with the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon filling his nostrils. Kurt trudged out of his room, eyes puffy and red from the tears and into the kitchen where he saw his dad in an apron baking up an amazing breakfast. Kurt looked horrible. "Dad. Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked touched by his father's act of kindness.

"Isn't it obvious? You are in a tough situation. I want to help anyway I can." Burt said and smiled at his son with love only a father could show.

"Thanks, dad, after I finish this awesome breakfast, I got to go to the Police Station to see if they got any new leads." Kurt said smiling as best he could considering the circumstances.

"Alright, good luck, son. Oh, and… make yourself look presentable." Burt joked. Only then did Kurt look in the mirror. Kurt hurried up his breakfast, went upstairs, got dressed, and went to the Police Station.

"Hello? Is Officer Morrison here?" Kurt asked politely to the secretary man.

"Yes, sir, right in that room. Just go on in." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled weakly back and walked into the small office. "Hello? Mr. Morrison, I was wondering if you have any leads?" Kurt asked weakly to the man sitting at the desk. Pictures of Blaine littered every inch of it. The pictures brought back so many memories that Kurt started to tear up, but shut them away.

"Actually, we have a developing one. Do you know a Sebastian Smyth?" The officer asked.

***Zamuri***

Hey, guys! I know what you're thinking, "2 updates in one night? This person must be crazy and have no life!" And for the most part, you're right. I just thought tonight's Glee didn't have enough of Blaine so boom. A creation of my imagination… enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Blaine opened his eyes and couldn't remember what happened after Sebastian walked into his prison. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. His arms felt heavier than usual. He reopened his tired eyes and saw the chains attached to arms and legs. 'Great. Just great.' Blaine thought to himself. 'Wait…where am I?' Blaine thought while looking around the unfamiliar room. 'Well, looks like I wasn't dreaming.' Blaine turned his head to the left where he saw a clock. 10:49 am, Sebastian wouldn't be home for a couple more hours. Turning his head to the left, Blaine saw a letter. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I have left some snacks in the drawer to your left._

_I know you'll love it. In the drawer on your right is a mini_

_fridge with your favorite drink. Enjoy, babe, I'll be back_

_soon. _

_ Love,_

_ Sebastian Smyth_

Blaine hated Sebastian more than anything and wanted nothing more to smash all of the food and drinks the man offered him… after he had some of it first. Blaine leaned to the left and looked in. The young ex-warbler was astonished. There was Doritos, sandwiches, fruit, and candy! Blaine eyed it carefully, but temptation and hunger overtook him. He reached into the drawer and scooped every piece of food and laid it on the bed. He then turned to his left, opened the drawer and found his favorite beverages. The mini fridge was filled to the brim with Pepsi, chocolate milk, and in a little compartment, a chocolate shake. Blaine had to admit, he was impressed, a little creeped out, but impressed. "This," Blaine said staring with hunger filled eyes at the display before him, "this is the kind of food you can be friends with." With that Blaine dived in.

Sebastian! Kurt's eyes burned with hate. 'I knew he had something to do with this!'

"Yes, sir, I do. Why?" Kurt asked trying his best not to walk out of there and kill the boy who stole his love.

"Well, we seem to be acquiring a substantial amount of evidence pointing him as the perpetrator. Do you have anything that might help us?" The officer asked the enraged boy.

"Sebastian was always after Blaine. He wanted him as soon as he laid eyes upon him. Blaine told Sebastian that he wasn't interested, but Sebastian swore he would never give up until Blaine was his." Kurt stated.

""Thank you, Mr. Hummel. Mr. Smyth is now our prime suspect. We will head over there as soon as I sign this paper." The officer stated, and concluded with signing his signature then getting up and promptly walking out the door.

"Boys! We are following a lead and we are going to talk to the prime suspect in the case of Blaine Anderson, a Sebastian Smyth. Johnson, come with me." Officer Morrison said and a young boy in what appeared to be his early twenties got up and followed the lead officer on the case with Kurt following closely behind.

Sebastian was in the middle of singing 'Mr. Policeman' by Brad Paisley when their headmaster walked in.

"Mr. Smyth, I need to see you immediately."

The Warblers all 'Ohhhhh'ed' at him as Sebastian got up and followed the headmaster out of the choir room. The doors closed swiftly behind them. Just outside the door was Officer Morrison, Johnson, and a concerned Kurt.

"What's this about?" Sebastian asked in a mock concerned and frightful tone.

"Well, Mr. Smyth, we feel that you may be withholding some information on the missing teen boy Blaine Anderson." Officer Morrison stated coldly. Sebastian's heart rate picked up, but he handled himself coolly.

"I have no information on him."

"Yes you do you liar!" Kurt shouted as the tears started to flow.

"Mr. Hummel!" Officer Morrison shouted. Johnson tried to comfort Kurt as best he could.

"Mr. Smyth, we have evidence to suggest otherwise."

"What evidence?" Sebastian asked shocked. He didn't remember leaving any prints. What could he be talking about?

"Your locker is plastered with Mr. Anderson. Him at McKinley, at Dalton, shopping, in his room!" I don't know about you Mr. Smyth, but I don't think you could have taken these pictures with his permission. This looks a lot like stalking." Morrison stated.

"So what? I like beautiful things. Plus, you can't charge me for that." Sebastian said so smugly that Officer Morrison was sure he had something to do with this case.

"True, but if I bring this to a judge, they might show a little concern for Mr. Anderson's well-being and I can get a warrant. Do you hear me? Why don't you just give up now?"

"It was nice talking to you officers, _Kurt." _Sebastian nodded and spat out Kurt's name like it was the most vile thing he had ever encountered. Sebastian then turned away and strutted back into the choir room where he slammed the doors behind him.

"Well, there's no doubt about it. He has something to do with this. I'm going to go get a warrant." Morrison said and walked with Kurt and Johnson to the police car. Soon they were on their way and nothing was stopping them.

Sebastian wasn't all that worried. A judge wouldn't give that douche a warrant. Sebastian was confident about this, but just to be sure, Sebastian planned more to do with Blaine tonight then just kiss.

Blaine was bored out of his mind! He turned his head at the clock. 2:50. Only about 30 more minutes until his mortal enemy arrived. 'Ugh! I wasn't to leave! I want to see Kurt! I want to kill Sebastian!' Blaine thought trying to fight out of his chains. He finally stopped when his wrists started to bleed from being rubbed raw. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 'Odd. Who visits in the day?' Blaine thought, but his thought train ended when he heard someone bust open the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Blaine heard a masculine voice say.

"I'M HERE!" Blaine shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Finally, I'm free!' Blaine thought to himself as the double doors opened and 3 officer's with guns opened the door.

"Blaine Anderson?" One of them asked.

"Yes! That's my name!" Blaine shouted as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks.

"We've been looking for you for a few days now. There's someone who wants to see you." Another one said as all three came to help Blaine out of his chains. Suddenly Blaine heard a delicate voice call his name and he knew immediately who the owner was.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed and ran to his still restrained boyfriend. "What did he do to you?" Kurt asked thinking of the worst possible thing.

"Nothing! Well, he kissed me. I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't want him to but it was that or I gave him a… a…" Blaine trailed off pointing to the lower region.

"That bastard! Don't worry, Blaine, I know it's not your fault." Kurt said and snuggled next to Blaine. As the officer's finally undid his bonds, one of their radios went off.

"_Suspect has arrived, over."_

"Sebastian." Kurt said venomously. Just then Sebastian burst through the door with 2 officers in hot pursuit. As Sebastian got to the foot of the bed, the officers grasped his arms and pinned them behind his back and latched them with handcuffs.

"Looks like you got lucky, babe. Too bad too, I had **a lot **planned tonight. Guess we'll have to do it another time." Sebastian slyly stated and gave Blaine a wink. He didn't seem concerned at all about the fact that he was just arrested. The officers walked the criminal out and Kurt helped Blaine get up. His legs were weak because they hadn't been getting much activity recently. Blaine leaned on Kurt for support and they walk outside just in time to see Sebastian stepping into the back of the police car.

"Another day, Anderson." Sebastian smirked at Blaine and got in the car without a fight. Kurt felt Blaine shiver.

"Don't worry, Blaine. I don't think you are going to see him in a long time." Morrison said.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine said profusely. He and Kurt then went to the hospital as a safety precaution.

"Well, Blaine. Looks like you checked out A-Okay. You're lucky. Most cases like this have a terrible ending." The doctor said. "You boys are free to go." He finished.

"Thank, God." Kurt exhaled and grabbed Blaine into a hug.

"You're telling me. You know, even though I was gone for only 3 days. It felt like forever." Blaine said reminiscing.

"Well, I can figure." Kurt said chuckling.

"No, Kurt. It was 3 days. 72 hours. All that time without you. It hurt." Blaine said with sad eyes and Kurt's smile dissipated. "But no sad stories now. I'm healthy, no trauma, and I have you. Let's go home and see everyone." Blaine finished and they got up and walked out of that hospital and on their way back to Kurt's house holding hands.

The TV was on and facing Sebastian's direction as he listened intently.

"_The case of the missing Ohio teen, Blaine Anderson has been solved. The young man was found today after being held captive for 3 days by another young man who had been stalking the boy. The perpetrators name has not been revealed, but reports say that he is now safely behind bars-" _

The news lady was cut off by Officer Morrison turning off the TV.

"Someone is here to see you."

Just then, Joseph Smyth walked into the room.

"Son. How could you?" Mr. Smyth asked with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, dad. I did something bad and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I _promise."_ Sebastian said in a very convincing guilty voice and hugged his father. "Forgive me?"

Mr. Smyth looked at his son, "I forgive you. Now how about we get you home?"

Officer Morrison's mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you serious? Your son just committed a very serious crime and you aren't going to punish him?"

"Look at him. It seems his guilt is enough punishment. I will pay for his bail. I suggest you don't talk to people like me like that, Officer. It could get you in a lot of trouble." Mr. Smyth said with anger written all over his face. Sebastian and Mr. Smyth paid bail and walked out of the police station.

Once Blaine got home, he went in his room and opened his drawer. Blaine pictures and Blaine memorabilia filled it to the brim.

"Enjoy your time with that ugly fag, Blaine. Soon you will be with someone who is actually worth your time." Sebastian said chuckling with the scariest smile that rivaled the Joker's. "Can't wait to see you again, babe."

***Zamuri***

Hola guys! I know that you're like, "That's it?!" But don't worry. I have an awesome idea for a sequel! Although I need your help. Should Sebastian team up with Karofsky or Hunter Clairington? Hehe, that's it for now. Catch ya guys soon!


End file.
